Visita sorpresa
by evi.lxh
Summary: Aún doy asco haciendo summary jajaja... asi que... es un one-shot de Tsubahono... xD


Corrí lo más que pude, llegué a tiempo, un poco antes de hecho. Completamente cansada camine hasta la entrada, vi pasar algunas estudiantes en uniforme blanco.

No tuve que esperar mucho hasta que pude ver a la persona que quería, caminaba despreocupada y con esa cordial sonrisa en su cara, aún no se percataba de mi presencia por lo que se me ocurrió asustarle.

Me di una vuelta para quedar detrás de ella, camine lentamente a sus espaldas, espere al momento oportuno, la tome por la cintura y la abrasé.

Ella salto levemente en el momento del contacto, me reí un poco por ello antes de que se volteara, puse mi cabeza en su hombro, es una buena ventaja ser un poco más alta que ella.

-¿Te asuste? -pregunte divertida, ella se sonrojo, lo sé por el color de sus orejas

-Me mataras del susto algún día -suspiró, seguía sin intentar mirarme- no solo por tus bromas sino que también por tus acciones a veces demasiado temerarias

-Jeje aun así me quieres -me reí y me abrasé más a ella- estoy segura que esas alocadas acciones fueron las que más te gustaron de mí

-Todo me gusta más de ti, nada menos que otra cosa -esta vez fui yo quien se sonrojo, ella se giro y me vio a la cara con una sonrisa burlesca

-Mouuu -me queje tratando de ocultar mi cara entre mis manos

-Jajaja -me gusta su risa, aunque sea acosta mía- No empieces algo que no podrás terminar

Me acarició mi cara sonrojada, yo solo miraba en otra dirección avergonzada, después de un momento se me pasó y volví a mi forma de ser normal.

-No es que no quiera verte, ¿pero qué haces aquí? –Sujeto una de mis manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos, nos pusimos a caminar

-Tenía ganas de verte -respondí con simpleza, no entiendo como Nico-chan y maki-chan les cuesta decir algo tan sencillo- la última vez que nos vimos fue hace un poco más de una semana, te extrañaba

Ella me miro un poco sorprendida, al comienzo de nuestra relación se sonrojaba muy seguido y se sorprendía mucho con mis palabras, supongo que era porque no conocía alguien que fuese como yo, ahora se acostumbro a mi manera directa y simple de decir lo que pienso y quiero

-Ya veo -me abrazó y acarició la parte superior de mi cabeza- también quería verte, pero sé que están practicando mucho

-¡Lo estamos! -Asentí con energía- por eso Umi-chan me regañó

-¿Te regaño? -no parecía sorprendida- ¿y ahora por qué?

-Jeje bueno, como quería verte, tenía que salir pronto de la practica así que salí corriendo a penas terminamos -mire a otro lugar sabia que ella también estaría de acuerdo en parte con Umi-chan- pero ellas querían hablar sobre no sé muy bien que

-Honoka -soltó mi nombre con un suspiro- eres la líder, debes ser más responsable

-¡Pero quería verte! -Me intente defender- Nico-chan dice que soy como tu perro

-¿Por qué lo dice? -Parecía molestarle un poco el comentario

-Porque siempre quiero verte, o espero hacerlo -trate de recordar lo que me dijo- que cuando estoy contigo soy como un perro contento de ver a su dueño, jeje Rin-chan también dijo que podía casi ver una cola meneándose de un lado a otro

Su mirada se suavizo, luego se rio y me abrazó

-Tal vez si actúas un poco como mi perrito, pero no tiene nada de malo que seas honesta y directa con tus emociones -me sonrió con dulzura- es mejor que ser Tsundere como Nico-san

-Umi-chan iba a decir algo, pero Nozomi-chan dijo -me pare al igual que lo hace ella e imite su acento- Umi-cha te recuerdo que la vez que Kotori-chan se enfermo por 4 días, parecías zombie, vagabas por todos lados y esperabas desesperadamente el fin de clases para salir corriendo e ir a verla

Tsubasa-chan se rió mucho de esto, yo le sonreí también divertida. Aún recuerdo el cambio en la cara de Umi-chan, de estar completamente perdida a una irradiación de felicidad con tan solo cruzar la puerta para entrar a la habitación de Kotori-chan.

-Umi-chan se sonrojó mucho y se cayó por completo, mmm creo que Kotori-chan le dijo algo sobre compensarla -no estoy segura de lo que dijo o lo que quiso decir, tal vez fueron a comer algo

-Llegamos a mi casa -la escuche decir entre risas, no me di cuenta que ya estábamos frente a su casa, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes- gracias por acompañarme

-No hay problema -dije feliz, apreté levemente su mano, la cual teníamos nuestros dedos entrelazados

-La próxima vez te iré a buscar yo –me miró dándome media sonrisa- así no te regañarán otra vez ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien –aunque quisiera contestar que no me molestaba ir a buscarla siempre, no podía dejar de lado el grupo y que me regañaran siempre

-Será mejor que ya me vaya –bajé un poco la mirada, no me quería separar de ella, no sé cuando la volvería a ver, pero de seguro no sería pronto por lo que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Me miró un momento antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

-Si quieres, podrías quedarte en mi casa un rato más – su mirada tenía un brillo que no lograba reconocer del todo

-Oh ¿de verdad? -me entusiasmaba poder estar más tiempo con ella

-Si quieres...

-¡Si quiero!

Me condujo hasta la entrada de su casa, pedí permiso, pero nadie nos recibió

-Por cierto mis padres no están –Esa mirada, ese brillo que había visto antes ahora era más intenso. Me sonrojé, pero aún así sonreí y la tomé por la cintura

-Entonces podremos hacer muuchas cosas –Sentía mi cara arder, ella solo tenía esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón latiese con mucha fuerza, esa sonrisa y su mirada solo reflejaban un par de cosas, las cuales capté muy bien. Amor y lujuria. No me negué a ninguna. Mi propia sonrisa y ojos de seguro reflejaban lo mismo.

Al día siguiente llegué a clases en las nubes, mis dos mejores amigas me preguntaron si estaba bien, solo me limite a asentir, también preguntaron por que llevaba bufanda, pero hay cosas que prefiero no compartir, incluso con ellas.

* * *

_**Está historia ya la tenía hecha así que por eso fue rapido del cap. final del gender bender a este one-shot**_

_**Espero que haya sido bueno c: **_

_**La última parte la decidí poner a último momento porque sé que son unos pervertidos jajaja no lo nieguen, ya leí sus sugerencias para los cap. random y casi todos son lemons xD Y como puse antes, no me quemen, ni a la hoguera ni nada de eso si no me sale tan bien **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y los adoro, enserio ;D gracias por tooodo**_


End file.
